PPEC
PPECs (Psychic Power Enhancement Chemicals) are injectable drugs that Rion Steiner uses to fight his enemies with. These cylinders are full of serums that must be administered to the neck via Beeject. Each drug is designated by a color and offers are unique type of psychic ability. Nalcon is a powerful shock wave attack that knocks back enemies and is effective against all targets. Red is a flame blast that lights enemies on fire but is ineffective against metallic targets. D-Felon can form an anti-gravity field that sends enemies upwards and then brutally slams them down. Rion starts off with Nalcon and Red by default in Stage A, but he doesn't get D-Felon until Stage C. In Galerians: Ash, Lilia Pascalle's scientists produced two new PPECs to help Rion defeat Ash's Last Galerians. Bustanor is fast charging and fires a volley of homing psychic missiles that don't require the player to aim. Breakaron is the strongest weapon in the game and attacks with a devastating lightning blast but it is slow to charge. All PPEC abilities get stronger when Rion uses the Skip drug and the enhancements last until Rion's HP falls below a certain level. In Galerians: Ash, all Skip boosts are permanent and dramatically increase the potency of his attacks. Defeated enemies always will drop either a PPEC, HP, or AP stat boost to permanently increase the maximum specific stat. If they do not drop a stat boost then they will drop an item instead. On Easy Mode, the player will start with 2000 PPEC points and on Normal or Hard Mode, the player will start with 1000 PPEC points. PPECs' abuse resolve in shorting and the only known way to stop the process is to take a Delmetor. Rainheart also developed a split personality due to them, but Rion never shows these symptoms. However, Joule recognizes on Rion's face the typical signs of addiction, implying the effects show wear and tear akin to "a dead leaf." After losing her battle with Rion, Rita also injected herself with a PPEC that she knew would kill her, but did so anyway in an unsuccessful attempt to kill Rion. PPECs can be used only by Galerians and normal humans die after taking them. However, Joule, a drug dealer, possessed some of them despite the inherit problem of selling them to humans like him. The Galerians: Rion OVA mentions that the drugs give you the best pleasure but nobody is certain if this is the truth as everyone who tried taking them ended up dying. The only Galerian the drug dealer is seen working with is Rion but it is also implied in passing that possibly Cain was a customer of his as Rion reminded him of an unnamed best customer. Galerians: Ash Stats * Nalcon Damage: 280 ~ 1200 (Level 1) / 680 ~ 2040 (Level 2) / 1024 ~ 3840 (Level 3) PPEC Cost : 75 / 100 / 130 *Red Damage: 240 (Level 1) / 480 (Level 2) / 1200 (Level 3) PPEC Cost: 150 / 170 / 190 *D-Felon Damage: 10 + 250 (Level 1) / 20 + 370 (Level 2) / 40 + 600 (Level 3) PPEC Cost: 60 + 100 / 120 + 200 / 180 + 300 *Bustanor Damage: 160 X 3 (Level 1) / 160 X 5 (Level 2) / 160 X 8 (Level 3) PPEC Cost: 30 / 60 / 90 *Breakaron Damage: 1000 (Level 1) / 2000 (Level 2) / 3000 (Level 3) PPEC Cost: 200 / 300 / 470 *Shield Protection: 180 degrees (Level 1) / 360 degrees (Level 2) / Larger Shield radius (Level 3) AP Cost: 20 / 40 / 60 Trivia * The PPECs Rion gets in first game give him powers similar to the first three Galerians he meets: Birdman's energetic attack using Nalcon, Rainheart's flames using Red, and Rita's psychokinesis using D-Felon. It's unknown if they use the same drugs, but a file in Galerians: Ash reports Galerians usually inject themselves with PPECs. However, only Rainheart and Rita are seen using them. Category:Drugs Category:Stats